dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Trick
Detalles *'Título:' トリック *'Título inglés:' Trick *'Género:' Misterio, Suspenso y Comedia. *'Cadena:' TV Asahi Temporada 1 thumb|250px|Trick 1 *'Episodios:' 10 *'Emisión:' 01-Julio-2000 al 08-Septiembre-2000 *'Horario:' Viernes 23:15 - 24:10 *'Tema principal:' Gekko por Onitsuka Chihiro Sinopsis Con 23 años de edad, Yamada Naoko es una "super" maga, ella está continuamente acosada por su casera por la renta atrasada. Después de ser despedida, una vez más, su jefe la muestra un anuncio de un profesor de física, un no-creyente de todo lo mágico, ofreciendo dinero a cualquier persona que le pueda demostrar que la magia existe. Deseperadamente Naoko necesita dinero, así que acepta el desafío y conoce al profesor Ueda. Impresionado por la magia de Naoko, la contrata para que le ayude a descubrir los trucos que hay detrás de un local de culto. Sus divertidísimas payasadas, junto con el oficial de policía Yabe, les llevarán de un misterio a otro que necesitan ser resueltos, en una especie de "X-Files" y "Scooby-Doo..." Reparto *Nakama Yukie es Yamada Naoko **Narumi Riko es la joven Naoko *Abe Hiroshi es Ueda Jiro *Namase Katsuhisa es Yabe Kenzo *Maehara Kazuki es Ishihara Tatsuya *Nogiwa Yoko es Yamada Satomi *Okada Masumi es el padre de Yamada *Oshima Yoko es Ikeda Haru (Casera de Yamada) *Abedin Mohammed es Jami-kun (Johnny) *Seto Yoichiro es el fan secreto de Yamada ; Episodios 1, 2, y 3 *Sugai Kin es Kirishima Sumiko *Yamazaki Hajime es Tsumura Shunsuke *Ito Yuko es Omori Miwako *Kawahara Sabu es Aoki Shogo ; Episodios 4 y 5 *Sasai Eisuke es Mirakuru Mitsui *Nakamaru Shinsho es Ito *Matsui Kimie es Tsukada Yasuko *Nihei Kouichi (二瓶鮫一) es Arima Tatsuo *Kaga Kenji (加賀健治) es Maeda (falso) *Takizawa Akihiro (滝沢明弘) es Maeda (verdadero) *Igarashi Mizuho (五十嵐瑞穂) es Tsukada Hitomi ; Episodio 6 y 7 *Saeki Hinako es Kurosaka Miyuki and Kurosaka Yoko *Seto Masaya (瀬戸将哉) es Umeki Ryuichi *Koyama Shoichi (小山彰一) es Takeshita Fumio *Mikura Mana & Mikura Kana es Kudo Twins ; Episodio 8 *Hashimoto Satoshi es Katsuragi Hiroaki *Yatsu Isao es Kikuchi Toshio *Otsubo Kayo (大坪佳代) es el secretario de Katsuragi ; Episodios 9 y 10 *Kokami Shoji (鴻上尚史) es Kurodu Jinan *Masana Bokuzo es Kurodu Sannan Producción *'Guionistas:' Makita Mitsuharu, Hayashi Makoto (林誠人) *'Productor principal:' Kuwata Kiyoshi *'Productores:' Yoshikawa Daisuke (吉川大祐), Makita Mitsuharu *'Directores:' Tsutsumi Yukihiko, Korenaga Katsuya (保母浩章), One Hitoshi (大根仁), Kimura Hisashi (木村ひさし) Audiencia *'Episodio 1:' 07.1% *'Episodio 2:' 08.1% *'Episodio 3:' 07.3% *'Episodio 4:' 08.6% *'Episodio 5:' 08.5% *'Episodio 6:' 07.2% *'Episodio 7:' 06.7% *'Episodio 8:' 06.2% *'Episodio 9:' 09.8% *'Episodio 10:' 09.9% Premios *'26th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor director: Tsutsumi Yukihiko Temporada 2 thumb|250px|Trick 2 *'Episodios:' 12 *'Emisión:' 11-Enero-2002 al 22-Marzo-2002 *'Horario:' Viernes 23:15 - 24:10 *'Tema principal:' Ryuseigun por Onitsuka Chihiro Sinopsis Trick 2 sigue describiendo la extraña relación de Yamada Naoko, una maga experta y desempleada, y Jiro Ueda, un profesor de física que no cree en los poderes sobrenaturales. Cada historia nos da la oportunidad de conocer a estos divertidos personajes como al oficial de policía Yabe y la madre de Naoko. Reparto *Nakama Yukie as Yamada Naoko **Narumi Riko as la joven Naoko *Abe Hiroshi es Ueda Jiro *Namase Katsuhisa es Yabe Kenzo *Maehara Kazuki es Ishihara Tatsuya *Nogiwa Yoko es Yamada Satomi *Oshima Yoko es Ikeda Haru (Casera Yamada) *Abedin Mohammed es Jami-kun (Johnny) *Seto Yoichiro es el fan secreto de Yamada ; Episodios 1, 2, y 3 *Watanabe Ikkei es Hirayama Hirazou *Ishii Kenichi es Tajima *Tokui Yuu es Kameoka Zenzo *Nagae Hidekazu es Tsuruyama *Inuyama Inuko es Kurisu Teiko *Hori Tsukasa (堀つかさ) es Fujino Keiko *Ujiie Megumi es Tajima Misako ; Episodios 4, 5, y 6 *Gin Pun Chou es Suzuki Yoshiko *Ito Toshihito es Nagabe *Masu Takeshi es Shimizu *Mitsuishi Ken es Ryuzan *Ezawa Moeko es the old lady *Okouchi Hiroshi (大河内浩) es Nakano ; Episodios 7 y 8 *Sano Shiro es Fukami Hiroaki *Tayama Ryosei es Kobayakawa Tatsumi *Ikeuchi Mansaku es Okamoto Hiroshi *Takagi Rina es Kobayakawa Kyoko *Owada Baku y Oshita Yoko (大下容子) son los presentadores de TV ; Episodios 9 y 10 *Kobashi Megumi es Tsukamoto Emi *Fukaura Kanako es Haryu Takako *Akiyama Takuya (秋山拓也) es The Kid *Shoji Utae (正司歌江) es Haryu Kazu *Nozoe Yoshihiro es Daidoji Yasuo *Mie Haru (見栄晴) es Kuraoka Tsuyoshi ; Episodios 11 y 12 *Terada Minori es Yanagida *Yana Nobuo (八名信夫) es Ohashi Daisaburo *Ishino Mako es Komatsu Junko *Tezuka Toru (手塚とおる) es Aran Inoue *Ichikawa Isamu es Hashimoto Takao *Ruby Moreno es Hashimoto Maria *Sato Jiro es Hyuga Eiichi *Konishi Yasuhisa (小西泰久) es Kohashi Susumu *Nakagoshi Noriko es Ishibashi *Shiina Kippei es la persona enmascarada del pasado de Yamada Producción *'Guionistas:' Makita Mitsuharu, Ota Ai (太田愛), Fukuda Takuro (福田卓郎) *'Productor principal:' Kuwata Kiyoshi *'Productores:' Yoshikawa Daisuke (吉川大祐), Makita Mitsuharu, Yamauchi Akihiro (山内章弘) *'Directores:' Tsutsumi Yukihiko, Kimura Hisashi (木村ひさし), Kito Michizo (鬼頭理三) Audiencia *'Ep 01:' 10.8% *'Ep 02:' 10.3% *'Ep 03:' 10.3% *'Ep 04:' 08.5% *'Ep 05:' 12.2% *'Ep 06:' 12.3% *'Ep 07:' 10.4% *'Ep 08:' 10.3% *'Ep 09:' 11.3% *'Ep 10:' 09.2% *'Ep 11:' 10.7% Temporada 3 *'Tagline:' Troisième Partie *'Episodios :' 10 *'Emisión:' 16-Octubre-2003 al 18-Diciembre-2003 *'Horario:' Jueves 21:00 *'Tema principal:' Watashi to Warutsu wo por Onitsuka Chihiro Sinpsis ¡El único dúo de una hermosa maga y un médico extraño está de vuelta! Después de dos series de TV con éxito, un alto registro de ventas de DVD en la categoría de drama, un éxito clamoroso de la película, la mejor venta de novelas, etc., el espectáculo ha vuelta a la hora de mas audiencia. El drama ocurre en un remoto pueblo de montaña ligado por la convención. En cada episodio, una hermosa maga y un médico extraño investigan varios fenómenos sobrenaturales más lejos de su imaginación. Como la serie anterior, los dos tratarán de investigar y buscar que mentiras están detrás de estos acontecimientos paranormales y lógicamente demostrar que truco anda tras ello. ¡Ahora, alcanzando su tercera serie, el drama asegura una vez más el énfasis en la interpretación del reparto único, guiones más fuertes y originales, y más diversión que nunca en los misterios de este título favorito!! Reparto *Nakama Yukie es Yamada Naoko *Abe Hiroshi es Ueda Jiro *Namase Katsuhisa es Yabe Kenzo *Kyo Nobuo es Kikuchi Aisuke *Nogiwa Yoko es Yamada Satomi *Oshima Yoko es Ikeda Haru (Casera de Yamada) *Abedin Mohammed es Jami-kun (Johnny) *Seto Yoichiro es Yamada's secret fan ; Episodios 1 y 2 *Morimoto Leo es Shibakawa Gen *Yajima Kenichi es Onigashira Risan *Satoi Kenta es Etou *Komoto Masahiro es Aisawa Sokushi *Shima Daisuke es Inoue Shinichi *Arakawa Yoshiyoshi as Inoue Shinji *Guts Ishimatsu es Gattsusekimammushi (el insecto) ; Episodios 3 y 4 *Takahashi Hitomi es Suritto(Slit) Mikako *Kuroda Arthur es Akutagawa *Yamamura Momiji es Suzuki Tome *Nakanishi Ryota es Misawa *Kimura Yasushi (木村靖司) es Kawabata *Sanga Kazutoshi (三箇一稔) es Mishima *Ito Masako (伊藤雅子) es Tsuda Tokiko *Wada Shu (和田周) es Nishimura Hiroshi ; Episodios 5 y 6 *Takashima Masanobu es Akaji Yoji *Kondo Yoshimasa es Manda Kametaro *Asano Kazuyuki es Senda Tsurujiro *Shimokawa Tappei (下川辰平) es Akaji Shigerukura *Yokoyama Akio (横山あきお) es Furukawa Ryohei *Shoji Eiken (庄司永建) es Okada Shozo *Sugimoto Aya es Kyo Asuka *Mori Koko (森康子) es Kyo Sadako ; Episodios 7 y 8 *Hada Michiko es Kameyama Chitsuru *Hoshaku Yuka es Kameyama Chisato *Inoue Aoi (井上碧) es Kameyama Chiharu *Kurobe Susumu es Kameyama Seisaburo *Yamaguchi Miyako es Kameyama Fumiko *IZAM es Kameyama Tetsuya *Maruoka Shoji (丸岡奨詞) es Kameyama Jiro *Oka Mayumi es Kameyama Reika *Irie Masato es Kameyama Hiroshi *Yuki Tsuyako (由起艶子) es Kameyama Tsuruko *Jin Masaki (神雅喜) es Yami Juro *Matsuzawa Kazuyuki es Matsumura (laywer) *Danpu Matsumoto (ダンプ松本) (aka Matsumoto Kaoru) es la hermana de Matsumura ; Episodios 9 y 10 *Otani Naoko es Hase Chikako *Narimiya Hiroki es Kishimoto Seichi *Musaka Naomasa es Minamikata Kumasaku (persona viendo 'Kami no zou no zou') *David Ito es Kitami Noriaki *Guts Ishimatsu es Kanai Genzo & Gattsusekimammushi (el insecto) *Washio Machiko es Kanai Genzo's wife *Kubota Atsushi (久保田篤) es Kanai Shogo ; Otros *Oka Mayumi Producción *'Guionistas:' Makita Mitsuharu, Hayashi Makoto (林誠人) *'Productor principal:' Kuwata Kiyoshi *'Productores:' Yoshikawa Daisuke (吉川大祐), Makita Mitsuharu, Yamauchi Akihiro (山内章弘) *'Directores:' Tsutsumi Yukihiko, Kimura Hisashi (木村ひさし), Marumo Noriko (丸毛典子) Audiencia *'Episode 1:' 17.8% *'Episode 2:' 16.7% *'Episode 3:' 13.9% *'Episode 4:' 13.9% *'Episode 5:' 15.5% *'Episode 6:' 17.0% *'Episode 7:' 15.9% *'Episode 8:' 14.6% *'Episode 9:' 17.3% *'Episode 10:' 13.6% Premios *'39th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz: Nakama Yukie Especial thumb|300px|Trick Especial *'Title:' TRICK 新作スペシャル *'Title (romaji):' Trick Shinsaku Special *'Broadcast date:' 2005-Noviembre-13 *'Air time:' Thursday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Lucky Maria by Joelle (ジョエル) Sinopsis Jiro Ueda, junto con otros 3 academicos de diferentes universidades, es invitado a un programa de TV, que trata de poderes sobrenaturales y fortuna. Por supuesto, todos ellos no estan convencidos de que tal cosa existe. Midorikawa Shoko es conocido por predecir como,cuando y donde una persona morirá. Debido a algún inesperado giro del destino cierto hombre realmente muere cuando el show termina, tal y como lo predijo Shoko. Mientras tanto, Yamada, la supermaga, es, de nuevo, despedida de su trabajo. De camino a casa ella ve, por casualidad, el programa de TV . Ueda la llama, pero ella dice que sin importar que, ella nunca ira con el, pero al final debido a que es hechada de su apartamento, se ve obligada a ir. Y así, Ueda, Yamada y los 3 academicos, van a la Mansion de Midorikawa para asi exponer el fraude que este comete. Reparto *Nakama Yukie es Yamada Naoko *Abe Hiroshi es Ueda Jiro *Namase Katsuhisa es Yabe Kenzo *Natori Yuko es Midorikawa Shoko *Nishimura Masahiko es Oshima Kumio *Nogiwa Yoko es Yamada Satomi *Owada Shinya es Fukuzawa Kei *Honda Hirotaro es Nijima Toshi *Ogi Shigemitsu es Okuma Hayahiro *Ikeda Tetsuhiro es Akiba Harando *Kyo Nobuo es Kikuchi Aisuke *Akina es Kishida Atsuko *Terry Ito (テリー伊藤) es Terry Ito *Suho Reiko es Pareo Reiko *Iwao Mantaro (岩尾万太郎) es Kato *Oshima Yoko es Ikeda Haru (Patrona de Yamada) *Abedin Mohammed es Jami-kun (Johnny) *Nasubi es Kanbe Akira *Tadokoro Futaba (田所二葉) es Kanbe Tomoyo *Maro Akaji es el maestro del circo *Seto Yoichiro es Yamada's secret fan Curiosidades *Después de la segunda temporada, se lanzó Trick: The Movie el 23/11/2002. *Después del especial, se lanzó Trick: The Movie 2 el 10/06/2006. Enlaces *'Temporada 1': Página oficial *'Temporada 2': Página oficial *'Temporada 3': Página oficial *'Especial': Página oficial *Wikipedia Japón Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2000 Category:JDrama2002 Category:JDrama2003 Category:JDrama2005 Category:TV Asahi Categoría:Misterio Categoría:Suspenso Categoría:Comedia Categoría:De 2 a 12 episodios